Raging Waters
by UNKNOWNscrub
Summary: While Luffy and his crew are sailing, a giant wave appears. in an instant it swallows the ship whole, leaving the crew completely soaked. there's only one problem...Luffy's gone. When he wakes, to his surprise his brother is there beside him. Is it really his brother though? And why is he in a hospital room? Read more to find out ;3
1. Prologue

**(Hey, I'm new here so I decided to make a little story. you can also find Raging Waters on Wattpad if you are having trouble here. I hope you all like my book and have a good time reading it ^w^. i know this may be a little short, but that's only because its a prologue.)**

Confused Futures

A cold hard breeze blew harshly against the black and white striped sails of the Thousand Sunny; rain thrashing down on the grass deck of the ship like bullets. It was around October in the grand line, but for the straw hats it was more like the rainy season of spring.

"Franky, Usopp hurry up and lift the sails!" Long orange, wavy hair whipped around in the rain. A slim young woman in a blue bikini top with faded skinny jeans yelled out to two men on the deck. She was known as Nami, the navigator of the crew. She had the dream of mapping out the whole world! Now it was onto the men, one was the shipwright of the crew, a tall cyborg in a speedo with a very unusual hair do. Then the other was a strong young man, the sniper of the crew. Though, his actions told a different story, he seemed to be quite the scaredy cat.

"Y-yes ma'am!" they both replied in unison. The sniper saluted in the orange haired lady's direction, then hastily made his way up the mast, along with the cyborg. Usopp was the first to make it up the mast, climbing to the side along the thin pole that held the cloth of their sails. He pulled them up towards the pole to wrap them in place. Franky was on the other side of the pole, also wrapping the sails up. Usopp, being the fearful person he is, looked to his side only to spot the humongous wave heading straight for the side of the ship. At first he thought it was a herd of sea kings coming to swallow their boat whole, but that wasn't even close to the size of the wave. His eyes went wide with fear as he froze in spot, the rain still harshly crashing down on them.

"Na-Nami look!" Usopp shouted out to the commanding Navigator, her being the one with the only true sense of logic. Everyone currently on the deck of the ship. looked in the direction of Usopp's terrified gaze. Everyone froze in place, the wave was almost upon them now. Luffy, the raven haired captain of the crew, waltzed out of the kitchen. A large piece of meat hung out of his mouth. He wore an open red vest, it showed off the terrifying scar in the shape of an X on his chest. Below that he wore bright blue shorts. Along with a yellow cloth that wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Luffy rocked side to side with the swaying of the ship, the meat doing the same before disappearing into his mouth.

"Woah! What's with the wave!?" Luffy yelled out as he put his hand up to his forehead to block the harsh rain from his eyes. He had a very strange smile to those who didn't know him. That smile of his seemed to stretch just a little too big; making the phrase "smile from ear to ear" seem real. The captains excitement literally had him on his heels in astonishment. Nami broke free of her moment of pure terror, and turned to looked angrily over to her captain.

"No shit Luffy! Now hold onto som-" Nami yelled at him, clearly pissed off at her captains stupidity, but she was cut off by the wave finally crashing down onto the ship. They had no time to activate a Coup De Burst, that wouldn't even matter though, they were completely out of cola. There was just enough time to grab a hold of something on the ship. Nami had gotten a hold of the mast with Chopper, their half human-half reindeer doctor, wrapped in her arms protectively. Franky and Usopp had remained at the top of the mast, being the first ones to feel the wave. Luckily they both had wrapped their bodies around the pole connecting the sails to the mast. Brook, the skeleton musician of the crew, had his shirt pinned to the deck of the Sunny by Yubashiri. It was the sword that belonged to the obvious swordsman of the crew, Zoro, also known as Luffy's right hand man. Robin held down Sanji and Zoro, including herself, with many hands that sprouted out of the deck like flowers. Robin was the archaeologist for the strawhat crew that possessed the power of the Hana Hana No Mi, a devil fruit that gave her the power of having multiple limbs. The wave finally finished its rampage, having already soaked the ship and everyone on it. There was a mild amount of damage to the ship, but it could easily be fixed by Franky. The ship thrashed about a bit, but the waters around them soon calmed back down. The storm they had been in left almost as soon as it came. The grand line was surely a place of many mysteries.

Nami let go of Chopper and sighed out of relief. Everyone looked to be there, but just in case she made a head count. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Franky and...where was their idiot captain? At times like these the navigator almost wished she had put some sort of tracking device on him. Everyone else seemed to had gotten the hint and started to call out for their raven haired captain. They even started to wave around meat in the air, hoping to attract him. Not even a peep was heard on the ship, except for the calling of the captains name. Only the gentle crashing of the waves on the side of the ship were their answer…


	2. Chapter 1: The Hospital

**(Thanks to all the people who are reading this far into the book! Its always nice to know that others are interested. Also if you have any suggestions, or want something to happen later on, post in the review section. Thanks again uwu)**

At first it was a mouthful of seawater that caught the poor captain off guard. Curse devil fruits, not letting him swim in sea water! It was what came next that seemed to only confuse him even more. A soft, yet annoying, beeping rang into his ears, it was definitely the first thing he noticed. The sound was originating from somewhere to his left. What was it? Where did the seawater go? Luffy rubbed his rough hands across a silky sheet. Was he in a bed? It smelt a lot like Choppers office in the sunny, but without the familiar smell of seawater to go along with it. Quickly he opened his large doe eyes, his black orbs for pupils scanned the room.

He indeed was in a bed, but it looked very different from the beds he was used to. It had white sheets and a blue silky blanket. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a weird blue robe dress thing. To his relief, his familiar sandals were placed at the bottom of the bed. As he kept making sure he was alright, there was weird cords coming from his arms into a machine, some even had a bag filled with some clear substance attached to it. Of course he ripped them all out immediately, but the machine didn't seem to like it, and started to make a long continuous beep. Luffy didn't seem to mind it though, so he turned his gaze to the window on the other side of the room. Instead of a window, his eyes met with a matching pair. They were a bit smaller in comparison to his, along with a number of freckles under their eyes, but it only lasted a second before strong arms wrapped around his torso. "I thought I had lost you Lu!" wavy black hair covered luffy's mouth, it had a strong familiar smell to it, the ocean, and burning wood. It, no it couldn't be? Luffy took a moment to register who this man was, he was barley even able to sputter out the name. "A-Ace?" the man let go and chuckled, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "Yes Lu, it's me. I'm just glad you're awake now. You were out for at least two weeks." The man's voice was shaky at first, but regained its confident tone.

Luffy paused, his lip quivering violently as he stared back at Ace. "Ace!" he yelled out desperately before leaping onto the man, wrapping his legs around the others torso. Tears streamed down Luffys face, and into the fabric of the others shirt. "Luffy calm down its okay im right here." Ace calmed the shaking raven haired teen, stumbling back a bit from the impact of Luffy's jump. "I-i thought you had died, i- saw-" He continued to weep into his supposed brothers shoulder, after a while his words turned to gibberish.

Ace couldn't really place why his brother had thought he died, maybe it was a side effect of the meds the doctor gave him? Even if it was just the meds, he needed to assure that his brother was alright. "Luffy is it alright if i check you really quick, i'm sure your fine but still." Ace had his suspicions. His brothers physique looked actually pretty different than it had been the day before. It looked more, muscular, healthy? Maybe it was just him, but his brother had never looked this fit in his life! Sure, he works out on the weekends, but not this much.

Luffy struggled to let go of his brother, tears still rolling down his face. He placed his feet on the ground and stood in front of Ace, smiling happily up at him. Now that he got a better look at his brother, he looked a bit different. The face was the same, but the body build was a bit slimmer, like he hadn't been eating, or sleeping, or...Ace looked tired. Luffy's smile dropped for a second, seeing his brother like this. He was probably up all night looking after him. That's probably why he had so many bandages around his chest. Didn't he have a scar there from the battle at Marineford? Why would it be bandaged again?

Right as Ace began to look over his brother, two Doctors came in. "Ah, your awake. You really shouldn't be up though." the blond Nurse spoke up and guided Luffy back towards the bed. The other Doctor spoke with Ace, guiding him to the side of the room. The Doctor got out his clipboard and pen then looked up at Ace. "Your brother is certainly one strong willed fellow, also his health has greatly improved from last night! Honestly it's a bit shocking. As soon as he woke up we were notified." He turned the clipboard around for Ace to see, while in the background you could hear Luffy whining about not wanting to go in the bed. On the chart was all of Luffy's recorded stats in the last 24 hours.

 **Medical Information:**

 **Patient: Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birth date: May 5th**

 **Blood type: F**

 **Height: 174 cm**

 **Weight: 141.1 lbs**

 **COMMENTS:**

 **Patient has a large scar on the chest area**

 **Very strong build, almost to strong for a boy his age**

 **Heart rate is normal**

 **Only family member- Portgas D. Ace (Brother)**

 **Cause of injuries - Hit by ongoing car**

Ace looked at the chart, hie eyes scanning down the single page that was shown. Everything seemed fine, but in the comments it brought up a scar on his chest. Where did he get an "X" shaped scar?! Luffy's strength was also a comment to be taken note of. So it wasn't just his imagination, Luffy had gotten stronger! The question was, how much stronger? The Doctor put the clipboard back under his arm, and looked over to the struggling Nurse. She was trying to get Luffy to lay back down, but he had both hands practically glued around the bottom of the bed frame. lucky he wasn't displaying his devil fruit power. "Sir, please you need to lay down!" the Nurse said with a shaking voice. "You can't make me!" Luffy said back in protest, making his grip even tighter. Ace glanced at Luffy giving him an angry expression to argue with. Both of them meeting eyes for s second. Then Luffy finally started to lay back down in the bed.

"Thank you" the nurse sighed in relief. Luffy on the other hand just crossed his arms and grumbled. He hated when Ace would give him that look, but he was still worried about why Ace looked so tired. The Doctor spoke up, "my name is Doctor Zage, and this is Nurse Milly. We're here to give you a check up and see how your current condition is. If it all checks out you should be able to go home with your brother. So for now we're going to just simply check you out." Luffy processed all that was said, but it still took him a moment before he put his fist down into his palm. "Got it! My Doctor, Chopper, is back on my ship, he can heal me without a problem." Both the Nurse and Doctor looked at Luffy in pure confusion. Ace was even more shocked though, this wasn't the first time he had heard his brother bring up something about a crew, but the ship was new.

A while back Luffy ( of his dimension) had woken up from a nightmare, talking about a man with scary black powers, and a really ugly grin. Apparently this man had tried to kill them both, but that is where his dreams always seemed to end. Every time they had involved some sort of weird crew member, so far it was three, but now four. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and now a Doctor named Chopper.

Luffy sat with his feet faced together, being held by both hands. That large, outstretched, smile of his made everyone in the room a little bit uncomfortable. Doctor Zage was the first to speak up, "I have no idea who this Doctor is, but you can't go see them. For now your in our care."

Luffy whined, looking over to his brother with puppy dog eyes. They seemed to say "Ace please lemme go see Chopper." All Ace responded with was a stiff shake of the head. The raven haired captain puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, "fine! If you guys won't let me go, then

i'll leave by myself." Quickly he hopped out of the bed, taking off towards the door. It took a moment for everyone to realize what had just happened, but before they could react Luffy was already out the door and down the hall. He could smell the polluted air from a set of glass double doors. That's where he could get out, but before he could open the doors, a red haired Nurse tapped his shoulder. "Sir wait, you still need your clothes!'" Luffy stopped, turning back to look at the Nurse, she had a folded shirt and a pair of shorts in her hands. "Thanks!" he smiled, then ran out the doors.

Ace and both of the Doctors came rushing after him, Doctor Zage spoke up to the unnamed Nurse. "Did a raven haired boy come running through here?!" his voice was eager, but still understandable. "Y-yes he just went out the door!" the Nurse pointed to the exit with a worried expression. "Is everything alri-" the Nurse tried to ask, but both the Doctors and Ace were already out the door.


	3. Note- Coming Back!

Don't worry i'm currently writing the next chapter, it wont take but a couple more days. I've been a bit busy lately in school. thank you all for being so patient with me! w


	4. Long awaited Chapter 2

Luffy had thought for a moment as he headed out the doors. His brother was still inside...but was that really the brother he knew? When they both hugged he had noticed that the Whitebeard tattoo was gone, yes Whitebeard died, but that was no reason to take it off. Why would his brother even want to take it off, Whitebeard was like a dad to him? All the unanswered questions started to stream through Luffy's mind as he pulled on his clothes. His vest was not in the pile of clothes he was given, but his shorts were. The blue fabric with white fluff on the end was a confurting sight with all the weird things going on. Now all that was left to slip on was the shirt. It was a saggy plain red shirt, close enough to his vest.

"Luffy you idiot! Where are you?" his brothers voice bounced off the buildings walls. It was so nice being able to hear it again. He hadn't noticed before, but he was lightly rubbing the outline of the scar under his shirt. Immediately he stopped his habit as Ace approached, completely ignoring the two doctors that had followed after Ace.

Ace put two fingers to the bridge of his nose, his brother was certainly acting different. Then there was the _thing_ he was doing, why was he rubbing the middle of his chest in an X? On the chart he had ignored the note a little, more impressed by his little brothers strength, but now it was more of a concern. Without asking permission, Ace quickly jogged over to Luffy and started to lift his shirt. (don't think about this wrong please, i pray that you all are not sinning right now...we've all come across it at least once. N.) Luffy pulled his brothers hand away, averting his eyes. Something was wrong. Doctor Zage gave a questioning gaze, while the Nurse blushed lightly at the sight, but quickly regained her composure back. Ace grumbled "Luffy what's under your shirt, let me see. N o w." Luffy gave an obvious poker face, "bandages…" Ace gave an annoyed glare, "Don't be a smart ass, tell me what's under the bandages." Before Luffy could respond Doctor Zage piped up, "He has a nasty looking wound, it seemed like an old scar, but it was reopened in the car accident. I don't see a reason to hide it though?" The doctor drifted a little closer to add to the curiosity in his tone. Ace on the other hand was not giving up, this scar was an old one? How big was the scar? Why was his brother so sensitive about it? He decided to leave it for now, Luffy was starting to looked a bit unsettled.

Luffy's large black orbs for eyes gave no hints at what he was hiding, but the nervous poker face said it all. "At least lemme see Chopper, he can fix it in no time." the bright smile was back as he peaked over at the other doctors. "Do you know where we are though? I don't recognize anything?" this time the question was directed towards Ace, but Luffy's eyes were drifting elsewhere. The large buildings towered over them, along with machines that ran on a gray pathway all around the buildings. Weren't they just in a ship? No there was no sway to it, and the area around him was a totally different world then what he knew. Luffy scratched his head as he looked around, "Ace, what are those cool machines on that path!?" his eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

Doctor Zage panicked and now stood beside Ace, "you seem to be having a lot of memory loss. We need to take you back inside." The Doctor looked nervously over to Ace, but Ace was beginning to become more concerned for his kid brother. "Luffy that's a car, do you even know where we live?" this was it, the sinking question.

"Well, I live with my crew on my ship, the Thousand Sunny. You haven't seen it yet, so you have a lot of adventuring to do with us! And we sail in the New World. We only recently got there though heh. You sail with the Whitebeard pirates, old Whitebeard is really strong too! Wish I could see him again. Hey, why are you asking though? Don't you already know?" he smiled and rocked on his heels innocently.

Ace gaped at his brothers words, some of this info he knew from the many dreams that Luffy had, but most of it was relatively new. "Lu, I don't even know who or what your talking about?" for some reason, that bright smile his brother had faded, there was a bit of shock on his face, maybe a little bit of hurt, but it went as quickly as it came. "Real funny Ace, shishishi, but seriously why are you asking?" Ace looked away from his brothers honest gaze. "Im, i'm not joking around Lu…" Even the doctors looked a bit worried now, their patient was definitely not well.

Luffy's mind began to swim with panic, Ace wasn't playing around. What was wrong with his brother? Why couldn't Ace remember anything? Not even _Whitebeard_. There was to many questions and not enough answers, but Ace not knowing his own captain, his own Pops...This wasn't Ace. Luffy didn't want to believe his own thoughts so he decided to test his brother a bit. "Ace, where is Sabo?" his words hung in the air like hot humidity after rain. This question was the only one that had one answer only, there was no way his brother would say anything else.

"Who's sabo?"

Luffys face completely dropped, Ace _didn't_ remember Sabo? "You know, Sabo, he's alive did you know that?" maybe that's what Ace meant by not remembering him, he probably didn't know that Sabo was alive. Yeah that's what it was.

"Luffy I don't know anyone by the name of Sabo. Is he a friend of yours?

Tears started to rise in his eyes. "You, Ace come on I mean it. Stop playing around its not funny." Luffy's voice was on the brink of crumbling as he tried to focus on his brothers eyes.

Ace had no idea what was going on, sure he felt a horrible feeling in his gut every time he heard the name Sabo, but who was Sabo? Shit, Luffy's crying now, why is he crying? "Like I said before, i'm not playing with you. Are you okay?" This was not good, Luffy had a broken look in his eyes that Ace wished he had never had to see before. He tried to hug Luffy, but his brother pushed him away.

" **Your not** _ **my**_ **Ace**."

Both doctors were shocked to see what had played out, the older brother was just completely at a loss for words, and the youngest looked as if he was going to crumble to the ground. The youngest expression changed, a shadow seemed to cover his eyes. The atmosphere around them all was unnerving now, the sweet innocent boy that had seen just moments ago, looked like a completely different person. He was tense, like he wanted to run, but didn't know where. As if out of habit the boy reached up for something, but his hands only grasped air.

Luffy's attention shifted to his hat, but it was nowhere to be seen. He dried his tears with the bottom of shirt, showing his bandaged chest and strong build to his _brother_ and the doctors. "Do you know where my hat is?" he said as he refused to look at his _brother_ in the eyes. The Doctor spoke up, "yes, of course. Its inside the lobby on the hat rack, but sir you really must go lay back down. Your not fully recovered yet." Urgency licked at the doctors tone as he inched towards Luffy, but the Doctor felt like he had to give the boy a certain level of respect. No longer seeing him as a childlike teen, but as an adult. "Thanks." Luffy said as he walked back inside to fetch his hat.

Ace paused, lowering his head as he felt a wave of guilt and confusion. What had happened to his innocent kid brother? Why was Luffy so offended by him not knowing who Sabo is? What's with the big scar on his chest? Too many questions, not enough time. The Doctor spoke up and started to walk back towards the entrance. "Don't worry Sir, your brother will be taken care of, and we might be able to set up an appointment with a therapist to help your brother recover his memories right. Obviously something is wrong with his memory. For now it would be best if he went home with you, that way you boys can work out some...unexpected issues." Ace took a moment to think it over. Maybe a therapist is a good option for Luffy? It would help clear up some stuff, and maybe even help him find out who this Sabo is. "Sure, that would be best."

Luffy held onto the straw rim of his hat, the crimson ribbon seemed to call to him. He sniffed it a bit, to see if it really was _his_ straw hat. The smell of the ocean flooded his senses, along with the sweet smell of Sanji's cooked meat. The smell drowned out his worries, causing a smile to curve playfully at his lips, but the smile wasn't going to last long. Tears began to swell in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, he missed his crew...


	5. Returning soon

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait, but I have finally returned!**

 **I know you all are probably kinda pissed that its taken this long, but don't worry. I haven't given up on this .w.)/**

 **Hopefully by the end of this week I'll have the next chapter out for you all. its about to get spicy~**


End file.
